Astonishing Xmen
by CharlieX15
Summary: The X-men are left reeling after a devestating incident in the grounds of the mansion, where do they go from here? When they are hunted by those who fear them, and are starting to lose the vision of the "dream" that made them who they are.
1. Chapter 1

**Astonishing X-men  
**

**Team:**  
Cyclops: 20 Years old, Optic Blasts. (Scott Summers)  
Rogue: 19 Years Old, Power/Life force absorbtion through skin to skin contact. (Anna Raven)  
Jean Grey: 20 Years Old, Telekinesis, Telepathy. (Jean Grey)  
Nightcrawler: 18 Years old, Teleportation. (Kurt Wagner)  
Shadowcat: 16 Years old, Phasing. (Kitty Pryde)  
Wolverine: ? Years old, Healing factor, Adamantium Claws, Animalistic Senses. (Logan)  
Iceman: 17 Years old, Ice creation (Manipulation), (Bobby Drake)  
Emma Frost: 28 Years old, Telepathy, Diamond Hard Skin When she wishes.  
****

**Chapter One : Moving On Up.  
****  
****-X-mansion, Westchester- **

Kitty was waking down the hallway, unsure of what the disturbance downstairs had actually been, but she knew that she couldnt just disregard it. the X-mansion could be under Attack. She slowly tiptoed down the rough carpeted stairs, Not daring to make a sound. She saw a man, with the initials "MRD" emblazoned on his shoulder. "hmm" she whispered to herself,

intrigued as to why a member of the MRD would choose to attack the x-men alone. But then, before she could react, a sharp blow to the head knocked her flying down the stairs. She suddenly fell unconcious. Meanwhile, in the Kitchen. Rogue, who had been getting a drink, decided to investigate the sudden noise.

"hello?" she said, trying to sound confident, but wavering slightly.

"Hey Mutie!" shouted a man,

"What are you doing here?" she shouted, runnning at the man.

"None of your business" he said, he clubbed Rogue around the head, knocking her out too.

Suddenly, Cyclops, Jean, Emma, Wolverine, Iceman and Nightcrawler burst into the corridoor. "This is where it ends" Said Cyclops, shooting an optic blast into the man, sending him flying through the wall.

"Scott, there are more of them in the other two rooms, six in each" said Emma, slightly panicky.

"Ok, Jean, Wolverine, Iceman, get in the right room, and take them out, Me, Emma and Nightcrawler will take the left GO" shouted Cyclops, clearly wanting to stop this before it got any further.

Emma ran into the other room, followed by Cyclops and Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler teleported behind a man, teleporting him to the ceiling, then smacked him down to the floor.

"Today is not your good day ja?" said Nightcrawler, arrogantly mocking the man.

"Kurt! Look out!" shouted, Emma, who sent a telepathic blast into a man who was about to club Kurt.

"Thanks for the heads up Emma, but you should look out for yourself Mein freund!" said Nightcrawler, who then teleported behind Emma, and punched the man about to shoot her.

"We are even" said Emma, with a slight smirk.

"ok, enough fooling around, thats all of them. Lets see how the others are doing.. or should i say how many Wolverine has sliced to pieces" said Cyclops.

"We're Done Scott." said Jean.

"oh, ok. Emma, Jean, read them, find out what the hell they are doing here." Said Cyclops, meaning business. "

"I'l go make sure that Kitty and Rogue are ok" said Nightcrawler. Who then 'ported down the corridoor.

**-Six Months Ago, X-mansion. Westchester-**

  
Emma was walking out on the grounds, about to leave. When all of the sudden, she heard a scream. "Who?" she said, but when she turned around, she saw something no one should ever see. Professor Xavier was being lifted into the air, by an unseen force, he was burning.  
"PROFESSOR!" Screamed Shadowcat, who then ran at the professor to save him, but an unseen force knocked her flying back into the nearby tree.~

"Charles, I will free you" shouted Storm, who then flew into the air, and sent a big gust of wind, hoping to knock him down out of this fire, but instead, she was drawn into it with him. Until suddenly, they dissappeared...

To Be continued....


	2. Chapter 2

**Astonishing X-men Part Two**

Chapter Two.

-X-mansion, West Chester (Present Day-

"Scott, They.. They were here for Cerebro." said Emma, looking slightly paler than usual.

"What? Oh for god sake. Why cant they just not bother. And, why didnt they just go straight for the subbasement?" Said Scott, baffled at the MRD's incompetence.

"I dont know, I cant delve any further, their pre installed psychic barriers are incredibly draining to remove" said Emma, still breathing heavily from the effort.

"Its fine, we have got what we need to do, get Logan and Kurt to drive them down to MRD headquarters, we cant have them here any longer" Scott said slightly angry that he should have to escort the MRD back to their little headquarters.

"Im on it" said Emma, rushing out of the room.

-New York, Subway Station-

The girl stood alone, waiting silently for the train to arrive. So she could get away, before they find her. Magneto would kill her if he knew what she had done. Would he? She was unsure. She may have revealed that she wishes to escape to the X-men to Quicksilver. But would he of told, he swore he wouldnt, but Quicksilver had always been untrustworthy. Suddenly, there was a blast. the tunnel had been knocked down, and there stood the brotherhood. Quicksilver, Toad, Scarlet Witch, Avalanche, Mystique, and Blob.

"oh no.." said the girl.

"Hello Alison, Youre coming home. Now." said Quicksilver slyly.

"NO! Im not going back to Genosha. EVER." Alison shouted, she then lifted up her hands, and shot two big light blasts right at the brotherhood, temporarily stunning them. She fled through the only exit, up to the surface. The chase was on.

-X-mansion-

"Scott, We have to go to New York, Alison Blair, the seveenteen year old ive been following since she fled Genosha. Is being pursued by the brotherhood. They are trying to take her home, she wishes to come here" said Emma, hurriedly.

"ok, assemble the full team, We have to go now before its too late" said Scott, rising out of his seat to suit up. Emma ran out of the room without another word, Scott slipped on his visor, and ran out the room.

-5 minutes later, Hangar-

"Where is everyone??" said Scott half angrily, half perplexed.

"Logan and Kurt are currently dropping off the MRD members, Rogue has gone to the Mall with Jean." said Kitty, half worried he would shoot her for telling him.

"Oh, Since when did Rogue and Jean ever go to the mall?" said Scott, completely confused.

"I dont know.. They needed some new shoes or something..." said Kitty.

"girls" said Scott, with a roll of his eyes.

The X-men then ran to the Jet, to rescue the fledgling Alison.

-New York, Street Level-

"STOP QUICKSILVER, Before anybody gets hurt" said Scott, angrily.

"ohh, look guys, its the X-men.. This should be interesting, Mystique, Scarlet Witch, Toad, get after Alison. Me, Blob and Avalanche will handle the X-men." Quicksilver even sounded cocky when he was giving orders.

"On it Boss" said Mystique, who then led her miniature brotherhood away from the fight.

"Lets do this" said Quicksilver.

"Go X-men" shouted Scott. With his orders, the X-men charged at the brotherhood, Emma ran at Blob, hoping to disable him mentally. He grabbed her before she had the chance, and threw her straight into a nearby car.

Knocking her out cold. "Crap.." said Kitty, Who was the only one near enough to defend Emma from any further attacks from the Blob.

"Take one more step Blob, I'l fill your head with concrete" Kitty said, trying to sound threatening.

"No one beats the blob Kid" Blob said, mocking Kitty. Blob waddled at Kitty, Before he could touch her, she grabbed him, and phased him up to his neck into the concrete.

"NOOO you little brat!" he shouted, angrily trying to break through, but not quite managing it.

"Heh, Sucks to be you" said Kitty, Really trying to Annoy him. Meanwhile, Cyclops was shooting at Quicksilver, trying to stop him.

"Sorry four eyes, Doesent look like its your day does it" he said tauntingly, then smacking into Cyclops, knocking him flat on his face.

Meanwhile, Bobby was finishing off Avalanche with a quick icing up to make him immobile. "Heh, This would be the perfect time for some ice related one liner, but.. I cant think of one" said Iceman, who then slid off on an ice slide, to assist Cyclops.

"You ok boss man, you look abit y'know.. hurt" said Iceman, Scott looked at him, Bobby could read the look and said.

"OK OK il finish it" he then laughed to himself, and threw a big block of Ice at quicksilver, who was trying to free Avalanche, the block knocked quicksilver off his feet.

"Kitty, get Emma up, We have got to go after the others!" Scott shouted, already running off, followed by Iceman.

To Be Continued....


End file.
